


This Is Stupid

by WiseDawn13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute little one shot, Kenma breaks into a house, Kuroo is his lookout, M/M, be gay do crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseDawn13/pseuds/WiseDawn13
Summary: Kenma brings Kuroo along to keep a lookout as he breaks into a house.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	This Is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LespressoBean_0415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LespressoBean_0415/gifts).



“This is stupid,” Kuroo whispered. “We’re gonna get caught!”

Kenma shushed him, “Not if you shut up. Let’s go.” Kenma got up from behind the bush and made his way across the street. The street was dimly lit, making it hard to see him and Kuroo in their all-black outfits.

They reached the side of the house they were scouting and Kenma squatted. Kuroo stood looking around to see if there was anyone around who could see them while Kenma tied his dark-rooted blond hair into a small ponytail, a few strands falling out at the front.

Kuroo tapped him on the shoulder lightly, “Kenma, let’s get a move on.”

Kenma smiled and nodded. He moved around to the back of the house, making sure to keep close to the side of the house, Kuroo close behind. Kenma went up to the back door and knelt in front of it. He took out his phone, turned on the flashlight and handed it to Kuroo, “Hold this and aim it at the handle.”

Kuroo did as he was told and Kenma got to work. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his lockpick kit and got to work. It didn’t take long before he heard the satisfying click and felt the lock turn. He smiled and turned the nob. _We’re in._ Kenma moved to go in but Kuroo grabbed his shoulder. Kenma turned around and glared at him.

“Kenma, I’m not so sure about this.” His voice was soft and low.

“Kuro, you promised me you’d help me do this,” Kenma retorted.

Kuroo let out a small sigh and leaned in, “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when you asked me to come over and help you out at 2 in the morning.”

Kenma took Kuroo’s hand off his shoulder, “This is something I need to do.” Kuroo searched Kenma’s eyes for an answer that wasn’t there. He nodded. “Stay here and keep a lookout, I’ll be back soon.”

Kenma moved quickly with ease. His movements were fluid and precise, he made no noise as he made his way through the house and up the stairs. He counted the doors as he passed, the third door on the left was the one he stopped in front of. He dropped into a crouch and slowly turned the nob. He cracked the door open just enough for him to slip into the room.

It was darker in here than the rest of the house. He glanced around, searching until his gaze fell upon the reason he was here. It lay atop a bookshelf. _Damn, that’s high._ Kenma found a chair at the side of the room tucked under a desk. He snuck across the room, grabbed the chair, and gently placed it in front of the bookshelf.

He climbed onto the chair gracefully, grabbed the item and placed it in his hoodie pocket and placed a note in its place. He hopped down, distributing his weight so that he barely made a sound. He put the chair back. He moved his way out of the room and closed the door with no sound. When he got back down, he saw Kuroo sigh.

“Can we go now?” Kuroo asked when Kenma reached him.

“Yup, let’s get the hell out of here.” Kenma twisted the lock on the door handle then walked out, gently closing the door behind him. They made their way around the house to the front, looking around before moving back out into the open. Kenma didn’t see anyone, so he waved Kuroo forward and the two of them ran back across the road and down the sidewalk until they reached the car. Kenma tossed Kuroo the keys, “You drive back.”

They got in the car and drove off. After about ten minutes Kuroo spoke, “So what did you take?”

Kenma reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a ceramic calico cat figuring that fit nicely in the palm of his hand. He held it where Kuroo could see.

“A cat?” Kuroo snapped.

“Yes.”

“We broke into a house to steal… a cat?” Kuroo trailed off.

“Yes,” Kenma repeated.

“Not even a real cat either, some fake cat. What the hell, Kenma?”

“It’s not just any fake cat. It’s special,” he asserted.

“How did you know about it? Whose house was that anyway?”

“Shōyō’s.”

The car jerked to the side slightly when Kuroo looked at him, he quickly looked back at the road and regained control of the car. “What? Why? What?”

Kenma chuckled, “He bet me that I couldn’t take it from his room without him noticing.”

“SO YOU BROKE INTO HIS HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?”

Kenma looked at Kuroo with a straight face, “Yeah.”

“He didn’t catch you?”

“No.”

Kuroo paused. “Damn, Kenma. That’s hella impressive.” He laughed.

Kenma smiled, “Thanks, Kuro. Shōyō will be so shocked!” Kenma snickered, “Hah! Now he has to buy me a video game.”

“You’re crazy. You know that, right?”

“I know, but only you and Shōyō know how crazy I really am. If you tell anyone I will end you.”

Kuroo flushed, “Jeez, I won’t say anyth—” Kenma cut him off with a quick kiss on his cheek. Kuroo smiled, “What was that for, kitten?”

Kenma blushed and sank into his seat. He pulled his sweater up to cover his face. “Thank you for tonight, Kuro.”

Kuroo laughed, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little one shot! This was my first one shot and it was a lot of fun to write!  
> So I got inspired to write this when I read the first prompt from [this post](https://casualwriter.tumblr.com/post/639720971235901441/dialogue-prompts-theft-1-a) and I just had to write it with Kenma and Kuroo, because.. yeah!😂


End file.
